


Four in Your Cupboard, One in Your Bed

by LenaBrightRose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Altin means gold, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaBrightRose/pseuds/LenaBrightRose
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky is a little shit and won't get out of bed when Otabek is trying to ask the most important question of his life. Luckily Otabek is not so easily discouraged.





	Four in Your Cupboard, One in Your Bed

Yuri woke to soft kisses across his temple and hot breath in his ear. Otabek had turned around in Yuri’s arms and was peppering him with butterfly kisses to wake him up, his arms looped around Yuri’s waist and hands clasped at the small of his back. “Good morning,” he whispered. The reserved Kazakh had a soft, easy smile across his lips as he studied every plane of Yuri’s face as the soft yellow light streamed through the window.

“Hmm,” Yuri hummed softly. He was barely awake, but recognized the familiar smell of Otabek’s cheap cologne. He tangled his feet around Otabek’s legs, the unfamiliar hotel sheets feeling vaguely unsanitary against their bare skin.

“I didn't go too hard on you last night, did I?” Otabek asked softly, stroking his fingertips across Yuri’s cheekbone. “I would never forgive myself if I hurt your chances of getting gold.” His voice was a purr in the depth of his chest and Yuri smiled, placing a hand on Otabek’s chest.

“It was good,” he said, assuring Beka that he was fine. “And if I remember I was the one who asked for it.” Otabek nodded, appeased a little, and seemed to relax into the bed again. “Besides,” Yuri said, closing his eyes again as he yawned. “There’s not much of a chance of me losing first.”

Otabek shrugged lazily. “You already have gold in your bed,” he reminded Yuri softly, lacing his fingers with Yuri’s.

“I do,” Yuri said smugly, his green eyes merely slivers under his long lashes. “And tonight we will have another addition to my collection. I hope you’re not going to get jealous.”

“Hmm, depends. You going to start sleeping with the medals?” Beka teased, leaning forward to kiss Yuri gently on the lips.

“Maybe,” Yuri said, smirking as Otabek pulled away. “Depends if you suddenly don’t satisfy me anymore.”

“Otabek huffed. “I don’t know why I’m even with you,” he said, chuckling. “You’re awful to me.”

“Oh you know you love me,” Yuri said arrogantly, closing his eyes.

“You should probably get up,” Otabek said, shaking Yuri softly again. “You could get some practice in before the competition.” Yuri snorted.

“ _I_ don’t need practice. Maybe you should get some in and maybe come in second.” His egotism made an appearance and made Otabek snort.

“Are you sure you’re not going to get up?” he coaxed. “I’ll make you breakfast before I go to the rink.” His offer was tempting, but Yuri wanted to sleep in.

“Nah, I’ll just make myself some eggs when I get up.” Otabek pinched his lips together but he didn’t protest, rolling off the bed and stretching. He donned some dark sweats and a black T-shirt before glancing back at the Yuri’s lounging figure.

Otabek studied his boyfriend for a long moment before opening his bedside table drawer and pulled out a small box. It was a good of a time as any, but Yuri was making it hard, according to character.  He considered waiting until after the grand prix, but he selfishly wanted Yuri’s mind to be drunk on him and him alone. He finally sighed and withdrew the contents of the box, returning to the bed to crawl over Yuri. “Do you enjoy tormenting me?” he asked, nipping at Yuri’s earlobe. Yuri gave a soft chuckle and rolled onto his back, wrapping his arms around Otabek’s neck.

“Oh please, you make it so fun. If I win gold, I want to wear you both tonight,” he says, abandoning his pursuit at his boyfriend’s neck and pursuing one in a lower hemisphere, hands slipping under Otabek’s waistband.

“I swear that’s all you think about,” Otabek chided, but not really annoyed. Yuri’s drive for both skating and sex was why he had gold in the rink and his bed.

“It might be, but I only get to take that ass every once in a while, so it’s gotta be special, and what's more special than wearing my fourth consecutive gold metal while I screw you into the mattress?” Otabek grabbed Yuri’s wrists and gently but firmly removed them from his pants, smiling despite himself.

“Hmm. Special.” He hesitates for a moment and then sighed.

“What?” Yuri yawns distractedly, still half asleep.

“You know I'm a coward,” Otabek murmured into Yuri’s ear softly. He pressed Yuri’s hand and the blonde felt something cold against his finger, and then Otabek’s hand retreated. Otabek gave him one more kiss and slipped out of bed. He left the room and Yuri lazily looked down at where Otabek had been holding his hand. He watched the soft glimmer happily for a second, before his eyes widened and he bolted upright, staring at the oversized ring on his third finger.

“Did you just propose to me?” He nearly screeched at the door, and he could have sworn he heard a low chuckle from the hallway, but there was no answer. “Otabek!” he shrieked as he struggled to free himself from the blankets wrapped around his legs. “Get back in here, you ass!” His voice was high and shrill as he nearly fell of the bed in his hurry. “Answer me!” Heady joy and shock flooded his body as he howled after his boyfriend, his _fiancé_ , and he couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped his lips as he chased down the love of his life for a well deserved kiss and a talking-to about how exactly one was expected to propose.

**Author's Note:**

> To my dear Yamaguchi_stardust, who I mentally traumatized with manga and give my sincerest apologies to.


End file.
